


A Very BDSM Wedding

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: The Sir 'Verse [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Sir and Dean get married.





	A Very BDSM Wedding

Sir stood up straight and tall, and looked Dean in the eyes.

“I, Castiel, take you Dean, to be my husband. I swear to love, honor and protect you, to care for you, respect you and be the best husband I can be for the rest of my life.”

Dean looked back at Sir. “I, Dean, take you, Castiel, to be my husband. I swear to love, honor and obey you. I swear to respect you, and take care of your every need for as long as I live.”

The justice of the peace said something about the power vested in him and Dean didn’t hear a thing he said.

Until he heard, “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss now.”

Sir grabbed him and pulled him close, and kissed the hell out of him.

All Dean could think was, ‘Holy fuck, we’re married.’

This was the vanilla part of them getting married. It was for their families, friends not into BDSM and Sir’s business associates. Dean was more excited about the other ceremony Sir had planned… the BDSM ceremony. That was the next night.

Dean felt weird wearing a suit. At the reception, he frequently touched the silver collar he wore in public, just to ground himself. Sir noticed, and took his hand and squeezed it.

“Hang on, boy, it’ll be over soon.”

Dean smiled at him and nodded.

Finally they got to go home. Sir pulled Dean into a kiss as soon as they got inside the door.

But then, Sir pulled away. “We’re not going to do anything tonight. I want to wait until the ceremony tomorrow. Now, get ready for bed and I’ll be in soon.”

Dean sighed. He was hoping that their wedding night would involve mind-blowing sex. But he knew that Sir didn’t really consider them married until the BDSM ceremony. He went to bed, and Sir spooned him. 

Dean stood, shifting from foot to foot, waiting to go out to Sir. They were the main attraction at the club tonight. 

Dean was wearing a full body leather harness. There was a Y that went over his shoulders, then it led to a single strap that ran over his chest and belly. Then it was attached to a ring that held his hard cock securely. This was attached to another leather strap that went between his legs, through his ass crack and back up his back to attach to the Y again. He loved it, but he was nervous about being naked in front of a crowd. He nervously fingered his leather collar.

When some guy came to get him, he jumped.

The guy led him to the stage, where Sir was waiting, dressed in skin tight leather pants and a loose off-white linen shirt. Sir looked so good, Dean didn’t notice that Balthazar was standing there too for a minute.

Dean walked up to Sir and dropped to his knees, putting his head down.

Sir stood in front of him and Balthazar began to speak.

“We are here to witness the joining of this Dom, Castiel, to this Submissive, Dean. They have decided to make their contract together be permanent. This is a very serious decision. Castiel has agreed to take Dean into his service for as long as they both live. Dean has agreed to always serve Castiel, obeying his every command, for as long as they both live.”

He turned to Sir. “Do, you, Castiel, take this sub as yours, to love and protect, to care for and train, for as long as you live?”

Sir nodded, and said in his deep voice, “I do.”

Then he looked at Dean. Dean didn’t raise his eyes, but he gave a nod.

“And Dean, do you take Castiel as your Dominant, to serve and obey in every way, to care for and to accept his training without question for as long as you live?”

Dean said quietly, “I do.”

Balthazar smiled. “Then it is done.”

He left the stage. Dean heard Sir pop the button on his pants, followed by the unmistakable sounds of him pulling his zipper down.

“Boy, make me hard.”

Dean lifted his head to look at Sir’s crotch. He reached inside Sir’s pants and pulled out Sir’s very substantial cock. He kissed the tip, and then took it in his mouth. It was already a stretch for Dean’s mouth, but he knew how big it got when it was hard, and he was prepared for it.

It didn’t take long, and Dean’s mouth was stretched around it. Sir grabbed him by the hair, and began to thrust in and out of Dean’s mouth. It went into Dean’s throat with every push in.

Dean didn’t gag or cough, but tears were streaming down his face. He loved that Sir used him but this was the hardest part of serving Sir. 

Then suddenly, Sir pulled his cock out of Dean’s mouth. Dean looked up at him, his vision blurry from the tears. Sir was smiling. 

“That’s enough, boy. Come, let’s go home.”

He pulled Dean to his feet, then tucked his still hard cock into his leather pants. It bulged obscenely in them. He took Dean by the hand and led him off the stage.

Sir gave Dean his trench coat to put on and then led him to the car and drove them home. They never spoke a word.

When they got home, Sir led Dean inside and directly to the bedroom. Dean took off Sir’s trench coat and stood, waiting for instructions. Sir walked to him and began to unbuckle the harness. When it was off, he kissed Dean.

Dean laid down on the bed, ready for anything. Sir took off his clothes, and he was still hard or hard again. When he was naked, he crawled over Dean and kissed him again, his tongue running in and out of Dean’s mouth.

Dean was so hard, his cock ached with it. He moaned into Sir’s mouth. 

Sir pulled his face back and smiled. “Tonight, I’m just going to make love to my husband.”

Dean couldn’t believe it. He was Sir’s husband! His every prayer had been answered. He sent out a silent ‘thank you’ to the universe.

Sir kissed and nipped over Dean’s entire body. It seemed to Dean that Sir was intent on kissing every freckle. Sir sucked a big mark on Dean’s groin and then another on the inside of one of his thighs.

Dean was just gone. He felt like he’d left his body, maybe he’d died and this was heaven. But when Sir got the bottle of lube and popped the cap open, he was brought back to earth. He didn’t think heaven included lube, but hey, what did he know? He lifted his legs high.

Sir lubed Dean’s ass up just the way he liked him, wet and juicy. Then he lubed up his cock and tossed the bottle aside.

When Sir pushed inside, Dean felt every inch. He loved how Sir’s cock spread him wide open, and filled him perfectly. He moaned.

Sir was as far in as he could get. He leaned forward and kissed Dean. then he whispered in Dean’s ear, “I love you, Dean. I love you so much it amazes me.”

Dean felt like he could cry. He choked back tears. “I love you too, Cas. I love you so much.”

Then Sir commenced fucking Dean into the mattress. He pounded in and out of Dean like a jackhammer, a very big and very sexy jackhammer.

Dean held on to Sir tight, and met every thrust with one of his own. The only sounds in the room where the small ‘oh’s’ he was making, Sir grunting and the slapping of skin against skin. 

Dean felt it begin, and it went through him like a storm. He came hard. His hole clenched down on Sir, but Dean relaxed, remembering his training. Sir just kept on, but he moaned out Dean’s name when Dean came.

Sir pulled out and flipped Dean over onto his hands and knees. Dean buried his face in a pillow and stuck his ass up. Sir jammed back in him and began to fuck him hard again. Sir had a death grip on Dean’s hips and Dean moaned into the pillow.

Dean got hard again and came a second time before Sir began to chant, “Fuck, fuck fuck,” and lost his rhythm. He slammed into Dean and came. It seemed to last forever.

Finally, Sir pulled out and laid down beside Dean. Dean moved closer and put his head on Sir’s chest. Sir wrapped an arm around him and held him tight.

Just as Dean was almost asleep, he heard Sir’s voice.

“I love you boy. You are perfect for me and I cherish every moment we spend together.”

Dean smiled into Sir’s chest. “Thank you for loving me. I just want to do my best for you… always.”

And then he was asleep, with the name Dean Novak on his lips.


End file.
